Angel Caido
by Setchan-17
Summary: OCxYAYAxHIKARIYaya decide rendirse y olvidarse de todo, pero...¿Pero qué pasará cuando el amor vuelva a tocar las puertas de su corazón? y lo más importante quien es etsa chica nueva y ¿qué hará Hikari al respecto?
1. Chapter 1

MY ANGEL

Capitulo 1

"Sentimientos y Frustraciones"

"_Me duele…me duele tanto…¡¿Por qué tiene que ser así?!¡¿Por qué ella?!"_

Ayer Hikari se fue en una cita a la playa con Ootori Amane, como me hubiese gustado que ninguno de los sucesos que ese día pasaron sucedieran. Que Kaname nunca hubiese tratado de aprovecharse de Hikari y que yo nunca hubiese escuchado lo que dijo…"_El amor sólo se puede detener con amor_"…como hubiese deseado que fueran verdad aquellas palabras, pero ahora sé que no, aún cuando ya sea tarde, muy tarde…

Ahora he arruinado nuestra amistad con Hikari de una forma muy cruel…le robé su primer beso y encima traté de abusar de ella…aún no entiendo cómo llegué a eso, pero lo hice…aún no puedo olvidar su cara, tan sólo pude ver reflejado temor y desconcierto. Ni siquiera levantó la vista para mirarme, ni siquiera me dejó explicarle…tan sólo me dejó ahí sin nada, sin nadie.

Yaya se levantó a las 7:00 am. Su rostro mostraba cansancio y tenía ojeras, no había tenido una muy buena noche. Comenzó a hacer la cama, había dormido en la habitación de Tamao y Nagisa, debía de llegar a su habitación y colocarse el uniforme antes de que Hikari se despertara puesto que aún no estaba lista para hablar con ella después de lo que hizo el día anterior, además tampoco estaba segura si ella siquiera quisiera dirigirle la palabra o verla.

Ya terminada la cama, salió sigilosamente hasta al pasillo y se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez allí abrió la puerta y entró silenciosamente, Hikari se encontraba durmiendo con la cara frente a la pared. Yaya suspiró, eran las 7:15 am, aún tenía tiempo. Tomó su uniforme y una toalla y entró al baño. Se duchó rápidamente y salió vestida del baño, contempló por unos minutos a su amiga, o "ex-amiga" como ella pensaba. Era simplemente hermosa, parecía un ángel caído del cielo, con aquellos cabellos rubios que ahora cubrían parte de su cara, cabellos que Yaya gentilmente retiró con sus dedos, Su piel era tersa y blanca como la nieve, Yaya no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima al recordar que este ángel no era para ella y que nunca lo fue.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al comedor, eran las 7:35 am, las clases comenzaban a las 8:10 am, aún había tiempo. Suspiró, "_Hikari…¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?...pero es que no pude evitar enamorarme de ti con tan sólo verte, esa cara de ángel, tus mejillas sonrojadas de tanto correr, tus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo…pero luego apareció ella, la persona que nunca pensé que llegaría, la persona que vendría y conquistaría tu corazón_".

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, aún estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Se quedó un rato mirando al techo, no quería pensar, no quería recordar, simplemente no entendía el porque.

Se levantó de su cama y se fue a dar una ducha rápido. Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y comenzó a vestirse, eran las 7:55, debía apurarse si no quería llegar tarde.

Salió del dormitorio y se dirigió a su salón, no tenía mucho apetito. Llegó a su salón y se sentó en su usual puesto a esperar a que dieran inicio las clases, ya habían llegado la mayoría de las estudiantes, menos ella.

De repente sintió como abrían la puerta y se volteó a ver sólo para encontrarse con el rostro el cual menos quería ver. Le miró fijamente a los ojos para luego bajar la mirada, la castaña no pudo evitar sentirse triste y se dirigió a paso lento hasta su puesto.

- Bien señoritas, a sus puestos por favor- dijo la profesora de francés.- Les voy a presentar a una nueva alumna que estará con ustedes de hoy en adelante, por favor trátenla bien. Pasé y preséntese ante sus compañeras por favor.- Dicho esto, al salón entró una bellísima chica, con el cabello rojo como el fuego, unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Sus finos y rojos labios resaltaban con su blanca piel. Era un poco más pequeña que Yaya.

Se paró delante del pizarrón y esbozo una amplia sonrisa mientras que paseaba su mirada por todo el salón.

Mi nombre es Mizuna Miyehime, encantada de conocerlas.

Yaya y Hikari ni siquiera prestaron atención, cada una miraba escondida a la otra y de vez en cuando sus miradas se encontraban haciendo que la desviaran rápidamente.

Señorita Mizuna, por favor tome asiento, al lado de la ventana hay un puesto libre.- El puesto de Mizuna estaba justo a tras del puesto de Yaya, la verdad era que aquella chica le había llamado mucho la atención, a pesar de que ni siquiera la hubiera mirado cuando se presentó. Le parecía preciosa, con aquel aquél largo y oscuro cabello, su morena piel y sus ojos ámbar que mostraban seguridad, pero tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Las clases pasaron lentamente para las chicas, Hikari por su parte pensaba en Yaya, tenía miedo…miedo de ella, pero también de perder su amistad. "_Debo buscar como no herirla…después de todo…yo aún la quiero, pero no de la misma forma."_

Yaya pensaba que todo estaba arruinado, que ya no sería capaz de arreglar las cosas con Hikari o siquiera ser capaz de mirarle a la cara. "_Todo ha acabado_…".

Yaya…- Dijo Tamao con cara de preocupación-

¿Sí?- respondió no con mucho ánimo.

No has comido nada, ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Yo…- bajó la mirada triste. Sin más, la peliazul la tomó de la mano y la sacó de la cafetería llevándola afuera de los dormitorios.

¿Qué ha pasado? Están muy raras tú y Hikari, ¿Ha sucedido algo entre ustedes?- le preguntó preocupada.

La castaña bajo la mirada, lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro sin su consentimiento.

He arruinado nuestra amistad- fue lo que logró decir, tamao la miró confunsa.

¿Qué ha pasado?- la castaña miró a su izquierda, ahí al lado se encontraba la iglesia, donde tantas veces había cantando con Hikari. Sin responder se dirigió hasta allí y llegó hasta el patio de la iglesia, seguida por Tamao. "

Aquí fue la primera vez que nos conocimos, aunque no creo que ella se acuerde…tiene un lugar más importante donde ir.- dijo esto con amargura y dolor, Tamao no pudo hacer nada más que compadecerse de ella.

Pasos…y más pasos se podían escuchar…de uno de los lados de la capilla se asomó Hikari seguida por Nagisa. Ambas chicas se miraron por unos segundos.

Hikari…-dijo en un susurro la castaña.

¡Yaya chan!- gritó la rubia y salió corriendo a abrazar a su amiga, ya no aguantaba estar así con ella, verla llorar.

Perdóname…por favor perdóname…- dijo la castaña mientras la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

Perdóname tú a mí…no sabía cómo reaccionar y sin saberlo te hice daño…por favor seamos siempre mejores amigas…-Dijo esto entre sollozos.

"_Mejores amigas_…" pensó, más lágrimas salieron por sus ojos ámbar mientras miraba al cielo, "_Te lo prometo_…"

Weno, aquí esta, este es mi segundo fic, espero que lo disfruten, puse mucho empeño en el, por favor dejen reviews, me encantaria saber que opinan y saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o mal.

Mizuna Miyehima es fisicamente parecida a Nao de Mai Hime, la encuentro muy linda aunque nadie le gana a mi Natsuki!!!

En el primer capitulo es mas explicación, aunque en los otros capitulos quiero hacer sufrir a Hikari y hacerla entender lo que se pierde…XD

¡¡¡AMO A YAYA!!! ¡¡¡AUN NO ENTIENDO PORQUE LA DEJARON SOLITA EN LA SERIE!!!


	2. La carta que nunca sera entregada

**Este es mi adiós**

Es raro estar escribiendo esto, pero es para ti, para desahogarme de todo esto que siento cada vez que te veo, cada vez que oigo tu hermosa voz.

Ya no puedo más, me mata esta distancia, que aunque no sea física no significa que sea menos dolorosa.

Me matas cada vez que te veo con ella, muero lentamente al saber que tú no me quieres de la misma forma ni con la misma intensidad que yo a ti, si no que ese amor que tanto anhelaba es para alguien más.

Mi corazón se está muriendo lentamente a tu lado y tú no haces nada para evitarlo, siempre me oculto detrás de una sonrisa, muriendo cada vez que ella se acerca a ti. Me duele, me duele tanto, no sabes el dolor que siento cada vez que pienso que tengo que compartirte con ella, cada vez que pienso que nunca me querrás verdaderamente, pero sabes qué, me rindo. Te has quedado con toda mi fuerza, mi voluntad y mi amor. No puedo pasar más tiempo cerca de ti, me siento muy vulnerable y nunca lo fui ni me agradó serlo, pero tú fuiste la única que lo logró. Con tu bella sonrisa que ahora juro nunca más volver a adorar, derrumbaste todas mis murallas. Eres el más bello de los ángeles, pero ya entendí que no eras para mí, ahora que mi corazón está echo pedazos. Te amo, te amo tanto que daría mi vida por ti, pero eso ni para ti basta. Si me hubieses pedido lo que querías yo te lo hubiera dando sin protestar. Pero ahora ya no tengo nada que dar, todo lo que tenía te lo di sin ni siquiera tú habérmelo pedido, me dejaste sin nada, sólo con dolor en mi desdichada alma…Pero ya no importa…Todo acabó, perdona si alguna vez te fui un estorbo, pero te juro que nunca más lo volveré a ser. Te prometo olvidar todo esto que siento por ti, aunque signifique arrancar una parte de mi cuerpo y alma. Ya que marcaste mi corazón y mi esencia y los convertiste tuyos sin ni siquiera darte cuenta.

Espero que encuentres la verdadera felicidad con ella, ya que aprendí que esa persona que te la daría no podría ser yo.

Te amo, pero tarde o temprano eso tendrá que cambiar.

Con todo mi amor y dolor, este mi adiós.

Emm…este es una carta con los pensamientos de Yaya dedicado a Hikari, la verdad está inspirado un poco en mi vida real…sorry si me demoro mucho con el capitulo 2 pero ya lo tengo casi listo, Sali de vacaciones dos semanas y no he podido hacerlo y además estaba corta de imaginación porque no encuentro una buena manera de hacer sufrir a hikari…XD pronto me vengare por ti Yaya hhahaahaha

(mirada traviesa), aunq m gusta la pareja yayaxhikari…

Weno les prometo q pronto pongo el cap 2 y muchas gracias por las reviews. Estoy feliz q haya personas que opinen lo mismo q yo 


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2..."Aceptando La Verdad"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, aquí esta el cap 2, me demoré y eso que dije que lo iba a poner pronto…Weno me costo, pero ayer me llegó toda la inspiración y ya casi estoy terminando el cap 3, aunq ahora no voy a prometer nada cm el cap 2. Espero que lo disfruten, nos leemos luego…:P

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veo como la miras, como tus ojos brillan cuando la ves cabalgar.

Suspiro, la verdad es que ya me rendí y eso es lo que más duele…que haga lo que haga no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos…de mi corazón.

Su práctica terminó, veo como sus admiradoras se retiran a los dormitorios mientras que tu te acercas a ella con una sonrisa…seguro para felicitarla y decirle lo magnífica que estuvo.

Me marcho, se que estoy de más y por más que duela, aprendí a saber cuando retirarme.

Camino lentamente hacia la laguna, el viento agita mis cabellos en dirección contraria.

Realmente es una bella vista la que se puede apreciar desde aquí. El reflejo del atardecer en la laguna mientras los árboles se mecen lentamente al compás del viento, siempre me hacen pensar en cómo hubiese sido todo.

Si no te hubiera conocido, todo sería tan diferente, no sufriría como lo estoy haciendo ahora por ti, pero tampoco hubiese aprendido a amarte…

Una sonrisa amarga se posa en mi rostro mientras estoy sentada abrazando mis rodillas. Después de todo las cosas no siempre salen como uno quisiera…por más que tratemos y tratemos.

Ya ha anochecido, pero no tengo intenciones de volver aún, entre más lejos esté de ti mejor. Sin embargo no puedo ignorar el hecho de que algo está oprimiendo mi pecho cada vez que pienso en la distancia que ahora establezco entre nosotras. Siento que algo amarra mi corazón…

Una lágrima solitaria resbala por mis mejillas sonrojadas…No entiendo cómo llegué a esto.

Miro las estrellas, tan resplandecientes como siempre, pero a la vez tan inalcanzables…como tú.

Ya es hora, el frío está calando mis huesos por lo que me paro y me dirijo hacia los dormitorios.

Camino lentamente hacia nuestra habitación, con un poco de suerte puedo pasar desapercibida sin recibir sermón alguno por la hermana.

Abro la puerta procurando no hacer ruido, pero al parecer no sirve de nada ya que las luces se prenden de golpe.

Ahí estás tu parada con una mano en la cadera y la otra en el interruptor.

_-¿Dónde has estado?-_ me preguntas molesta mientras yo cierro la puerta tranquilamente.

Te miro a los ojos, pero en el momento en que lo hago me arrepiento…volvió el dolor. Pareces haberlo notado por la mirada que me das así que me quedo analizando un punto fijo en la pared.

-_Por ahí_- fue mi vaga respuesta, te doy la espalda y comienzo a desvestirme

-_Yaya chan…-_murmuras- _desde aquel día que hicimos las pases andas muy rara…Apenas me hablas y es como si te estuvieras escapando_-dices triste.

-_Son imaginaciones tuyas_- respondo mientras me coloco el pijama, no soy capaz de darte la cara por miedo a que veas la verdad.

De repente siento que una mano agarra fuertemente mi brazo y me obliga a voltear….estás enojada y no te das cuenta cuan cerca están nuestro rostros.

_-Suéltame_- te digo disgustada.

- _No hasta que me digas que te pasa_-

- _¡Suéltame_!- trato de zafarme, pero tu agarre es muy fuerte. Sin darme cuenta me tropiezo y caigo en la cama, pero no sola, te he arrastrado a ti también.

Caes encima de mí, puedo sentir tu respiración cálida en mi rostro.

Estás sonrojada al igual que yo, quiero decir algo para romper este incómodo silencio, pero nada sale de mis labios.

Miro los tuyos, de un rosado pálido…no aguanto más…lentamente me voy acercando a los tuyos, no quiero mirar tus ojos, ver el rechazo… pero algo paso que nunca me lo esperé, antes que llegará a cumplir mi destino tú lo hiciste antes por mi…me besaste…fue dulce, pero no duró más que unos segundos ya que te paraste sonrojada.

-_Hikari_…-digo en un susurro, ya estoy en pies al lado tuyo.

-_Perdona…no quería…_- estabas de espalda a mí.

_-No importa_…-te digo, te abrazo por la espalda.

-_Pero es que yo no quería… a mi…a mi… ¡Me gusta Amane sempai_!- dices eso con rabia y me empujas con fuerza haciéndome caer en mi cama. Te miro con shock y veo que me miras arrepentida.

-_Lo lamen_…-

-_No importa_- te interrumpo con una de mis tantas sonrisas mientras me paro- _Si tanto te preocupa… acá no ha pasado nada_.-Te quedaste parada en medio sin saber que decir, me dolió lo que hiciste, pero te entiendo. Nunca podrá haber nada entres nosotras ¿no?, pero entonces ¿porque juegas conmigo? - _será mejor que apagues las luces, ya es tarde_- me meto dentro de mi cama, las luces se apagan. Poco a poco voy entrando al mundo de los sueños…esto tiene que cambiar…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abro los ojos lentamente y miro al reloj en la pared…7:00am…

Me dirijo al baño a darme una ducha, es la única forma de despertarme y siempre después que salgo despierto a Hikari…

Hikari…la verdad no había pensado en eso y mejor será que no lo piense…arghh porque yo.

Abro la manilla de la ducha, siempre me ha encantado el agua.

Para cuando salí eran las 7:35…y todavía falta Hikari.

_-mmm…ya me baño_

_20 minutos más tarde…._

Son las 7:55… nos quedan cinco minutos para no llegar tarde.

**Aún no he podido sacarme de la cabeza lo que pasó ayer.**

Seguimos corriendo, voy más adelante que Hikari.

**No sé porque, pero al parecer no tengo mucha suerte en esto del amor.**

Falta poco…sigo corriendo y doy la vuelta en una esquina…

¡ahhh!

Iba muy rápido y no alcancé a frenar. Terminé chocando con otra persona y arrastrándola conmigo al suelo, quedando yo encima de ella.

Levanté la vista para ver de quien se trataba y pedirle disculpas, pero al momento que lo hice, aquellos profundos ojos verdes me hechizaron.

"**Tal vez no tenga tan mala suerte después de todo"**-pensé en el momento de mirarla y sonreírle ruborizada al igual que ella lo hacia conmigo.

**Lo mío es a primera vista**


	4. Chapter 3

Hikari punto de vista

Hikari punto de vista

Hace una semana y media que ocurrió lo del beso con Yaya chan en la habitación…estábamos discutiendo cuando caímos en su cama, yo encima de ella, nuestros rostros separados por escasos centímetros.

La vi cerrar sus ojos y lentamente acercó su rostro al mío…no sé que me pasó, lo único que recuerdo después es que la estaba besando.

Me paré rápidamente de la cama, Yaya chan trató de consolarme, pero yo me enojé y la empujé, arrepintiéndome en el instante…sus ojos tenían tanto dolor, pero lo que más me dolió fue que lo ocultara con una sonrisa.

Al otro día hicimos como si nada pasó. Íbamos corriendo por los pasillos cuando escucho que alguien grita, me apresuré en llegar y lo que vi me disgustó.

Yaya chan estaba encima de una chica pelirroja. Sus dos rodillas estaban apoyadas a ambos lados de ella y sus codos apoyados a ambos lados de la cabeza de la pelirroja. Sus rostros estaban muy juntos y ambas se miraban sonrojadas, pero eso no fue lo que más me molestó si no que fue que por un instante, cuando Yayachan la miraba a ella pude ver que sus ojos brillaban…hace tiempo ese brillo solía estar en sus ojos cuando pasábamos tiempo juntas, pero ahora cada vez que los veo solo hay dolor.

Últimamente Yaya chan ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con Mizuna, sé que no debería preocuparme, que Yayachan tiene derecho a tener amigos, pero aún así siento que algo me quema en el estómago, que me da vueltas cuando veo como ambas se miran, como se sonrojan.

Todo mi mundo giraba entorno a Amane sempai y nunca me percaté de los sentimientos de Yayachan, nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza que pudiera quererme de esa forma y por ello terminé hiriéndola.

Y ahora que por fin sé cual es el problema…la estoy perdiendo.

Antes ni lo pensaba, simplemente no cabía en mi cabeza que ella no estuviera a mi lado, pero ahora lo estoy viviendo, lo vivo cada instante que se va con Mizuna san.

--

Son las 9pm y todavía no llega, espero que no la castiguen por llegar tarde a los dormitorios. Mejor será que salga a buscarla, me está preocupando.

Saqué del armario una chaqueta y salí a hurtadillas, para mi suerte no me encontré con la hermana.

Lancé un suspiro, no sabía donde encontrarla así que me dediqué a recorrer los pasillos, seguramente estaría en la habitación de Mizuna, pero tampoco sabía cual era. Resignada salí fuera, necesitaba aire libre.

Ya era de noche, pero la luna iluminaba todo. Caminé lentamente hacia el lago, tenía buenos recuerdos ahí. Apenas iba llegando cuando escuché unos murmullos, me acerqué todo lo que pude y luego me escondí tras un árbol.

Ahí a orillas del lago se encontraban Yayachan y Mizuna sentadas muy juntas una de otra.

- La pasé muy bien hoy día…contigo- dijo la pelirroja sonrojada, lo que me enojó.

- Yo también…hace tiempo que no la pasaba así- respondió Yayachan, sinceramente…me dio celos.- Dime…¿Quieres salir este fin de semana?- dijo sonrojada…más celos aún.

- ¡¡Claro que sí!!...em…me encantaría- dijo tratando de ocultar su alegría.

- Me alegro- dicho esto se recostó en el pasto de espaldas, sus dos manos se encontraban detrás de su nuca mientras miraba al cielo.

Mizuna la miraba sonrojada, algo no calza aquí.

- Esto…hay algo que te quiero decir…- dijo mientras miraba todo el rato al suelo y su rubor había aumentado considerablemente- yo…yo creo que…¡¡meestoyenamorandodeti!!- dijo muy rápidamente, pude ver por la cara de Yayachan que esta no entendió nada de lo que dijo, pero yo sí…y eso fue lo peor.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó aún recostada.

En menos de un segundo se colocó encima de Yaya chan, antebrazos a ambos lados de la cara de mi amiga, mientras que sus piernas se colocaron también a ambos lados, aprisionándola- te quise decir…- la cara de Mizuna lentamente se iba acercando a su cara mientras yo sentía que mi corazón iba a estallar, lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos...-…esto…- sus labios se juntaron. Primero Yaya chan no respondía aún, estaba un poco noqueada, pero después el beso se volvió apasionado. Se besaron una y otra vez mientras yo seguía sin reaccionar, no entendía todas las emociones que corrían dentro de mí, lo único que sabía es que quería llevarme a Yayachan lejos de aquí. Lo peor fue que cuando apenas rompieron el beso, Mizuna comenzó a besar el cuello de Yayachan y una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar lentamente una de sus piernas. Podía ver lo agitada que se encontraban, la respiración entrecortada de…

- mmm…

Ya no podía más, salí corriendo ya no podía soportarlo, no quería ver más. Las imágenes se formaban delante de mi una y otra vez, no sabía que hacer.

Siempre me traté de convencer de que no sentía nada por mi mejor amiga, pero ahora no estoy tan segura. Pero sé que siento algo por Amane sempai…necesito ir con ella, contarle lo que me sucede, pero sé que eso le afectaría y no quiero hacer daño a nadie más, pero entonces ¿Qué hago?

Estoy segura de que esto no puede seguir así, no quiero perder a Yayachan, no la voy a perder, haré lo que sea, pero no la voy a perder.

Sin darme cuenta llegué a la parte trasera de la capilla, no importa lo que haga parece que siempre estoy pensando en ti. Pero aún así hay alguien más…

- Hikari…-un susurró detrás de mi…me doy la vuelta y ahí está ella.

Nunca en mi vida creí necesitar tanto a alguien, pero aquí está ella.

- Yayachan…- me lanzo corriendo a tus brazos y lloro…no sabes cuanto lloro.

- Perdona…-me dices, pero no entiendo porque- perdona, pero ya no sé lo que siento.

Mis ojos se abren grandemente y me alejo de ti para solo ver que me miras con tristeza. No lo soporto y corro, no importa a donde, pero corro.

Llego a nuestra habitación y me lanzo a mi cama. Lloro desconsoladamente mientras me abrazo con fuerza a mi almohada…Sé que esto es mi culpa…debo decidirme, pero aún si lo hago no bastará…debo recuperar lo que es mío.

Es mi único pensamiento antes de caer dormida encima de mi cama por el agotamiento.

…_recuperaré lo que es mío…_

--

Por fin…el colegio me esta matando y apenas me deja tiempo. Los profesores me calientan mucho la cabeza con las clases GRRR!!

Me alegro que les haya gustado el anterior aunque somos pocos los de ST.Panic….¡¡XFAVOR Q ALGUIEN SE HAGA UN FIC DE YAYAXHIKARI!!QUIERO LEER A ALGUIEN!! Aunque A Spica's Pride estuvo BUENISIMO!! Xfa dejen reviews :) nunca hacen mal :P


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Yaya punto de vista

Estas últimas semanas la verdad que me han servido para olvidar a Hikari, sobre todo desde que conocí a Mizuna, me siento muy atraída por ella. He estado pasando todo el tiempo posible con ella aunque dejando a Hikari un poco de lado, creo que las dos necesitamos tiempo, yo necesito tiempo. Debo aceptar la realidad y creo que lo estoy haciendo, aunque tal vez nunca pueda sacarme de la cabeza a Hikari tal vez pueda dejar espacio en mi corazón para otra persona y creo que ya la hay.

Aunque Hikari últimamente se ha estado comportando de una manera un poco rara. Me pasa mirando en clases como si estuviera distraída, como si estuviera en la luna y tal vez así sea. Además mira a Mizuna un poco enfurecida y por más que lo pienso no encuentro razón para ello.

--

Ayer fue el día más raro de mí vida, nunca me imaginé que cierta cosas pudieran suceder, pero lo hicieron.

Pasé la mayoría de mi día con Mizuna, de hecho todo el día. Almorzamos juntas y luego nos fuimos a recorrer los alrededores. Luego nos fuimos al club de natación, la primera vez que la encontré semanas atrás, fue una sorpresa para mí, tenemos gustos muy similares. La verdad es muy buena en lo que hace y es muy buena rival para mí, aunque yo nunca he tomado la natación como competencia sino como un tiempo para relajarme.

Luego nos fuimos a los vestidores y creo que nunca me he sonrojado tanto en mi vida. No podía dejar de mirarla, tenía muy buen físico, las piernas largas y el abdomen plano, tenía una figura muy contorneada. Además no paraba de abrazarme y sentía como si electricidad proviniera de los puntos en que nuestros cuerpos se tocaban.

Decidimos ir al lago a relajarnos un poco, nos tendimos y ella se quedó dormida. Se veía muy tierna, me quedé mirándola un rato, pero después de un rato me quedé dormida también.

Hacía mucho frío así que me desperté y me encontré con la cara de mizuna muy cerca de la mía, esta se sonrojó y se apartó.

Nos quedamos un rato hablando hasta que noté que tenía frío y la abracé por la cintura mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro, podía notar los agitados que eran mis latidos.

- La pasé muy bien…contigo- ese comentario me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Yo también…hace tiempo que no la pasaba así- y era verdad, con ella me sentía viva y alegre y eso hace tiempo que lo había perdido, desde que… no importa, lo que importa es el presente.-Dime…¿quieres salir este fin de semana?- dije sonrojada, no sé de donde vino eso.

-¡¡Claro que sí!!...em…me encantaría- me dio risa su entusiasmo, pero me calmó.

- Me alegro- me recosté de espaldas con ambas manos en mi cabeza mientras contemplaba la luna. Pasamos un tiempo así, pero…-

-Esto…hay algo que te quiero decir…yo…yo creo que…¡meestoyenamorandodeti!- alguien me quiere decir que dijo¿?

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunté, pero la respuesta no me la esperaba aunque no puedo decir que me disgustó…aún hoy estoy muy confundida. Se colocó sobre mí, sentía su cuerpo contra el mío, sentía su calor-…te quería decir…- su cara se fue acercando lentamente a la mía y yo aún sin reaccionar, sólo me podía concentrar en su respiración, en sus labios tan cerca de los míos, en su rostro-…esto…-y luego…vole…sus labios tocaron los míos, al principio no sabía como reaccionar, estaba extasiada, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que estaba traicionando mis sentimientos por Hikari, pero luego lo pensé…Hikari no siente nada por mí…fue ése pensamiento y mis sentimientos que estaban floreciendo por ella los que me hicieron responderle.

Nos besamos lentamente, sentí su lengua entrar en mi boca, jugábamos entre ambas hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire. Lo siguiente que sentía fueron los besos que Mizuna me iba dejando en el cuello y la mano traviesa que se movía arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo en mi pierna. Oí que algo incoherente salía de mi garganta y luego pisadas alejándose. Tuve un mal presentimiento de eso, así que me separé lentamente de Mizuna y me senté.

- Lo siento…necesito tiempo

- Yo…lo siento no te quise presionar.

- No, no es eso, es sólo que…ahora no puedo, perdóname

- No…no importa- me dijo un poco triste, me paré y ella también.

- Pero nos vemos en el fin de semana o no¿?- le dije con una sonrisa, ella me miró esperanzada, odio eso, sé como se siente, pero esta chica tiene razón para estarlo.

-¡Claro!

-Bien… hasta luego- dicho esto le di un beso de despedida muy cerca de la comisura de los labios y salí corriendo, aún tenía un mal presentimiento. Estaba en la mitad del camino, habían dos rutas, una se dirigía hacia los dormitorios y la otra a la iglesia, tomé la última.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, la persona que antes estaba ahí pudo haber sido…no no creo, sino no habría salido corriendo…pero no es malo ir a comprobar o no¿?. Si no la encuentro ahí seguro está en los dormitorios.

Entré a la iglesia y al no encontrar a nadie me dirigí al jardín de esta…_el lugar donde nos conocimos…_pude escuche unos sollozos y a medida que me acerqué

- Hikari- su nombre escapó de mis labios en un susurro. Se dio la vuelta para mirarme, podía ver el brillo de sus lágrimas. Corrió y se lanzó hacia mí, abrazándome con fuerza. Al principio no entendí porque lloraba, pero luego de pensarlo detenidamente…Yo con Mizuna, nuestro beso, el sonido de pasos y ella llorando en el jardín de la iglesia…no lo podía creer, pero ¿Desde cuándo?¿Y Amane? Además yo con Mizuna…

-Perdona- realmente lo siento, no sé que es lo que siento- perdona- dije de nuevo- pero ya no sé lo que siento.

Te separas en un instante, haciéndome extrañar el contacto, tu ojos están muy abiertos, no soporto verte así, pero nada puedo hacer, estoy muy confundida. Bajo mi mirada y luego tú sales corriendo.

Me quedé un rato pensando, reflexionando que debería hacer, pero no tengo nada claro. Ya no soportaba el frío así que me fui a los dormitorios. Al entrar al nuestro te encontré dormida abrazando fuertemente tu almohada como si tu vida se fuera en ello. Tus lágrimas estaban frescas en tus mejillas. Me arrodillé ante ti y te las sequé con mis dedos…_perdona_…te tapé con una frazada y te besé la frente.

- Te quiero-y es verdad, pero también hay alguien más a quien quiero. Yo también me acosté a dormir después de un rato y aquí estoy hoy día, mirando por la ventana y tratando de entender lo que sea que está diciendo la profesora. Además de pasear seguidamente mi mirada de Hikari a Mizuna y viceversa.

-La clase ha terminado-

-No entendí nada…-dije con los ojos cerrados.

- Si quieres yo te puedo explicar- esa voz…

-¡Hikari!- casi me caigo de espaldas, pensé que después de lo de ayer no me hablaría por un rato.

-no es para tanto, no estás hablando con el diablo- todo lo contrario, estoy hablando con un ángel y eso es lo raro.

-no… es sólo que me sorprendiste- la dije aún sentada en mi puesto.

- dime…-está sonrojada...y yo nerviosa- ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?

- ahh…era eso-suspiré aliviada

-¿Y qué creías que era?- bueno la verdad pensé que me iba a preguntar por lo de ayer, pienso mientras me paro.

-No, nada.

-¡Yaya! ¿Ya nos vamos a almorzar?- grita Mizuna para luego aparecer de la nada y sujetarme el brazo posesivamente. La miré a ella y luego a Hikari, quien miraba tristemente al suelo.

- Lo siento, pero quedé de comer con alguien más- Mizuna soltó mi brazo y me miró triste y Hikari me miraba alegre, bien…totalmente bien, hago a una feliz y a la otra triste y hago a una triste y a la otra feliz, ¿Qué voy a hacer?, pero hace tiempo que no paso tiempo con Hikari así que supongo que no está mal querer pasar tiempo con mi mejor amiga…si es que seguimos siendo eso- pero nos juntamos después verdad, en el club de natación- su cara se iluminó al recordarlo.

-¡Sí!- hay veces que esta chica parece una chica pequeña y otras que cambia completamente convirtiéndose en una fier…mejor reservarlo, pero es imposible evitar que sonría ante su actitud.

- ¡Mizuna apúrate que ya nos vamos a almorzar!

- ¡Nos vemos luego!- dicho esto salió corriendo donde unas compañeras, la verdad es que todas la han recibido muy cálidamente.

-Bueno…-Hikari me jala de mi manga- nos vamos ya o es que quieres hacer esperar a esa persona todo el tiempo.

- no, claro que no- le dijo con una sonrisa y ella se sonroja, es tierno ver esta parte de Hikari, pero aún no sé que pasa entre ella y Amane, más tarde le preguntaré, aunque tengo miedo de hacerlo, pero no tanto como antes.

Me tomó de la mano incapaz de mirarme a los ojos…ojala pudiera quedarme con ambas.

Nos fuimos al lago, siempre me ha encantado ir ahí, pero desde que pasó lo de ayer no sé si Hikari quisiera estar aquí, aunque para mi sorpresa fue ella misma quien propuso la idea.

Nos sentamos a los pies de un árbol, nos proporcionaba la sombra necesaria para que el sol y el calor no fueran una molestia. Ambas sacamos nuestros bentos y comenzamos a comer silenciosamente.

-¿Quieres?- me preguntó levantando uno de sus palillos con comida- di ahhh.

- ahhhh- la verdad es que estaba exquisito.

-Beso indirecto- dijo en un susurro por lo bajo, pero aún así pude escucharlo consiguiendo que toda la sangre se fuera a mi cabeza y que Hikari se riera sonrojada, luego a carcajadas al ver que el rojo de mi cara aumentaba. Le metí un pedazo de comida en la boca haciendo que se callara.

- mi venganza.- dije mientras ella trataba de engullir la comida.

Seguimos el resto del almuerzo conversando trivialidades, se me había olvidado como era estar con Hikari…así, las dos. Decidimos que era tiempo de volver y así lo hicimos.

En el camino Hikari me invitó a una ida a la playa que iban a hacer las chicas el domingo y acepté, después de todo no tenía nada que hacer el domingo, sólo el sábado con Mizuna.

-Ahh se me olvidó!! Tengo natación!! Lo siento Hikari te veo después- después de juntar ambas manos en signo de perdón salí corriendo en dirección a los camarines.

Llegué, me cambié lo más rápido que pude y salí corriendo en dirección a la piscina.

Ahí nadando de un extremo a otro se encontraba Mizuna además de otras chicas, no tardé en unírmeles. Después de una hora de entrenamiento las demás chicas se fueron y quedamos Mizuna y yo. Me miraba con cara traviesa.

- Te hago una carrera

-¿una carrera? mmm…¿qué gano yo?- le dije pícaramente.

-…lo que quieras…-me dijo en un tono seductor.-…pero si gano yo, tendrás que darme un beso.

-acepto, pero te advierto que no tienes oportunidad de ganarme- le dije segura.

- eso ya lo veremos- me dijo con un sonrisa. Ambas nos colocamos a un extremo de la piscina.

- 3-empezó a contar- 2, 1, ya!- ambas salimos disparadas, yo le iba ganando, me quedaba poco para llegar, pero me pareció por un momento que vi a Hikari, sobresaltándome cuando estaba nadando y haciendo que tragara agua. Mizuna me pasó rápidamente mientras yo no paraba de toser, una vez que me recobré ella ya había llegado.

Miré hacia al lado y pude comprobar que Hikari efectivamente estaba ahí, nadé hacia la escalera y me salí. Recogí mi toalla y fui donde Hikari que no paraba de mirarme de arriba a abajo sonrojada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Parece como si no quisieras verme.

- No es eso, es sólo que me asustaste.

- Perdona, sólo vine a verte, pero parece que llegué un poco tarde al entrenamiento.

- ¿Y el entrenamiento de Amane sempai no es en el mismo horario?- le pregunté un poco confusa.

- Que, ¿no puedo venir a ver a mi amiga?- me preguntó curiosa- ¿o es que estabas haciendo otra cosa?- dijo mirando a Mizuna que ahora se estaba acercando hacia nosotras.

- Quiero mi premio…-Me susurró Mizuna al oído mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

- Ahora¿?- le pregunté un poco nerviosa, sobre todo porque estábamos delante de Hikari.

- ¿Hay algo de malo? Después de todo gané—tragué saliva, Hikari ya se veía visiblemente molesta de mi cercanía con Mizuna.

- Yo…

- No te preocupes…no lo quiero ahora- dijo soltándome y dirigiéndose a los camarines envuelta en una toalla. Se dio vuelta y me miró con una sonrisa- lo cobraré otro día.-y siguió caminando.

-¿Qué fue eso?

- Nada- después de cambiarme nos fuimos a los dormitorios. Me tiré encima de mi cama exhausta, por suerte hoy era viernes. Mañana, sábado…

- ¡Mizuna, cita!- grité sobresaltada, mientras me sentaba, se me había olvidado completamente!

- ¿Yayachan?- Hikari me miraba entre divertida y preocupada.- ¿te pasa algo?

- eh no nada- dije roja de vergüenza. Mejor será dormir y así lo hice.

--

Al otro día

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a ir a la ciudad- dije arreglándome para salir. Llevaba una polera escotada roja, una falda de jeans, unas convers negras y un jockey blanco.

- ¿Sola?- Hikari estaba sentada en su cama mirándome expectante.

- Con Mizuna- dije mientras agarraba un banano y me lo colocaba en la cintura.-

- ahh- fue lo único que dijo, mientras escondía su mirada.

- Me tengo que ir- con esto me acerqué a ella y la besé en la mejilla, poniéndose roja- nos vemos luego- le guiñe el ojo y me fui.

Caminé un rato por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de Mizuna, le toqué levemente la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!- se podían oír algunos tropezones y pasos apresurados. Mizuna salió vestida con unos jeans ajustados, unas zapatillas blancas, una polera escotada azul y un bolso. Sencilla, pero preciosa.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- me dijo sonriente mientras me tomaba de la mano, yo sólo asentí sonriéndole.

Nos tomó media hora llegar a la ciudad tomando el tren. Decidimos ir a comer a un restaurante. Nos dimos de comer una a la otra mientras reíamos. Aunque lo que sucedió no me lo esperaba.

Mientras comíamos sentí que algo rozaba mi pierna bajo el mantel, pero no le presté la menor atención, pero luego lo volví a sentir. Me acarició los gemelos de arriba abajo, levanté mi vista y vi a Mizuna sonriéndome, no pude hacer más que sonrojarme. Luego su pie fue subiendo por mi rodilla hasta acariciar mis muslos. Comenzó a acariciar mis muslos interiores, pero no pasó más allá de eso.

Pagamos la cuenta y nos fuimos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le pregunté un poco fastidiada.

- ¿Hacer qué?- me preguntó inocentemente. Esta niña…

Llegamos al cine, nos decidimos por una de terror. La verdad es que no me dio miedo, pero al parecer a Mizuna sí…o ¿Estaría fingiendo?, se puede esperar cualquier cosa de esta chica, aunque eso es lo que me encanta de ella. Además sólo había un par de parejas más viendo la película. Se pasó toda la película abrazándome y no pude evitar sentir como sus pechos rozaban constantemente mi brazo. No se si pueda resistirme a ella, tal vez no quiera…

Pude notar que su rostro se acercaba más al mío…puso su mano en mi pierna y comenzó a acariciarla, mientras que sentía su respiración e mi oído.

- Quiero mi beso…ahora- dijo en un susurro. Me estaba volviendo loca, ya no podía más así que giré mi rostro para verla y las besé…nos besamos una y otra vez. Su mano, antes en mi pierna, se encontraba acariciando mi abdomen por dentro de la polera, sentía descargas eléctricas recorrer mi cuerpo. Lentamente su mano comenzó a subir y comenzó a tantear mi sostén. Finalmente metió su mano dentro de él. Comenzó a masajear mi pecho lentamente, mientras yo no podía evitar dejar escapar algunos suspiros, empezaba a notar que me estaba poniendo húmeda. Rompimos el beso y ella comenzó a besar mi cuello. De repente miro la pantalla y están dando los créditos.

- la película…

- ¿Qué..pasa… con…ella?- dijo mientras besaba mi cuello.

- …terminó- dije tratando de sacar su mano si antes que me diera un pellizco que hizo que saltara un poco de mi cuerpo. Arreglé mi polera mientras las luces seguían apagadas.

Después de salir del cine nos dimos unas vueltas pro la ciudad hasta que finalmente decidimos volver. La acompañé hasta su dormitorio.

- Nos vemos mañana- me iba a ir cuando sentí que me agarraba por la polera, me atrajo hasta ella y me dió un beso que me dejó deseando por más.

- Nos vemos- dijo guiñándome el ojo y cerrando la puerta. _Esta chica…me está volviendo loca._

Llegué a nuestra habitación, pero no había nadie así que decidí darme un baño. Me tomé unos quince minutos y salí envuelta en una toalla encontrándome a Hikari sentada en mi cama.

- ¿cómo te fue?- me preguntó mientras me seguí con la mirada.

- No me puedo quejar- le dije en broma, pero Hikari parecía un poco desconectada.- ¿Te pasa algo?- le dime mientras me acercaba ella. No entiendo lo que pasó, un minuto me encontraba parada frente de Hikari y al otro me encontraba tendida en mi cama con Hikari encima de mí. Sentía su cuerpo presionado con el mío…

--

Aka toy de vuela….parece que enredando un poco las cosas…pero será, grax por los reviews y por mi nuevo fan XD, grax Yuki :P

Esperense el prox cap aunqu no se si pongo algo de lemon o no…mmm…dependen de lo opinen ustedes XD… aunq igual me da un poco de vergüenza escribirlo /…espero sus reviews…

See you later!!


	6. Chapter 5

Hikari punto de vista

No lo podía soportar, hoy en la tarde Yayachan salió con Mizuna a la ciudad en una cita, los celos me matan cada vez que pienso en lo que le pueda estar haciendo, pero no puedo hacer nada. Después de todo es mi culpa que esté con ella, me di cuenta tarde de lo que estaba perdiendo y de mis sentimientos, pero es que ahora que estoy perdiendo a Yayachan me doy cuenta de lo que significa para mí.

No he visto mucho a Amane sempai tampoco, no tengo ganas, la admiro y la quiero mucho, pero en estos últimos días he estado demasiado preocupada tratando de recuperar mi amistad con Yayachan, como para preocuparme también de mi relación con mi sempai.

Estoy afuera contemplando el paisaje, siempre me ha encantado ver como los árboles se mecen lentamente al compás del suave y cálido viento mientras que la luna ilumina los alrededores con su bello esplendor.

Me quedé un rato afuera hasta que me aburrí y decidí entrar, después de todo eran ya un poco más de las ocho de la noche y Yayachan ya debería haber llegado y no me equivoqué. La vi con Mizuna caminando hacia los dormitorios, me mantuve a una cierta distancia de ellas y comencé a seguirlas. Se pararon frente a una puerta, supuse que sería donde Mizuna se estaba quedando en los dormitorios.

Se despidieron, pensé que ahí iba a terminar su cita, pero me equivoque, Mizuna agarró a mi amiga por la polera y le plantó un apasionado beso. Cerraba mis puños con fuerza mientras contemplaba la escena escondida, rabia y celos eran mis sentimientos en ese momento.

Se separaron, Yayachan la miraba ruborizada y con cierta ternura en sus ojos, solo ver esa mirada me angustió, ´_¿Es demasiado tarde?´_

Yayachan se fue caminando a nuestro dormitorio, mientras Mizuna entró al suyo, decidí entrar un poco después que ella y cuando entré, ella se encontraba en la ducha. Decidí esperarla sentada en su cama, no podía parar de pensar en lo sucedido y entre que más lo pensaba más sentía la necesidad de marcarla como mía antes que nadie.

No quería que nadie más la tocara ni se acercara a ella con la intención de tener algo más allá de amistad con ella, me dolía pensar que ya no era la más importante para Yayachan y eso sólo significaba una cosa. _´Estoy enamorada´_

Yayachan salió envuelta en una toalla, se veía tan sexy, gotas resbalaban por su delicada piel y su húmedo cabello caía a cada lado de sus hombros. No podía parar de mirarla y para evitar que fuera tan obvio decidí romper el silencio.

- ¿Cómo te fue?- atine a decir.

- No me puedo quejar- dijo en broma, pero no preste mucha atención, varios pensamientos de Yayachan desnuda y retorciéndose de placer cruzaban mi cabeza, pero era más mi necesidad de marcarla la que tenia mi cabeza ocupada- ¿Te pasa algo?- dijo preocupada mientras se acercaba a mi. No se si fue su sensual manera de mover sus caderas cuando se acercaba a mi o su celestial cuerpo, pero de un momento a otro la tenia bajo mió, recostada en su cama mientras aprisionaba su cuerpo bajo el mío.

Sostenía una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, sus mejillas estaban rojas y me miraba confundida.

- ¿Hikari?- dijo mirándome con sus ojos ámbar, como amo esos ojos.

No respondí, mi mano que se encontraba libre bajó lentamente por uno de sus costados, rozando la curva de sus senos, hasta llegar a su pierna, la cual comencé a acariciar.

Acerqué mi rostro al de ella y le planté un tierno beso en la frente, haciendo que se sonrojara aún más, se veía tan adorable así. Comencé a darle besos en toda la cara hasta que llegué a su oído, el cual lamí, mordí y succione, arrancando varios suspiros de aquella belleza. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por mis caricias, estaba a mi completa merced, jamás imaginé tenerla así.

Abrió sus ojos un poco, estaban vidriosos, con un fuego que jamás había visto o no había sido capaz de apreciar antes, pero que en este momento encendieron algo en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Me acerqué lentamente a sus labios y la besé con ternura, quería que entendiera lo que significaba para mí. Quería que ese beso expresara todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Cuando nos separamos no pude evitar quedar cautivada con su rostro, no puedo creer que nunca me había dado cuenta de cuan hermosa era.

- Te amo- Le dije sinceramente, ella me miraba sorprendida y comenzó a llorar, me desesperé. '_No me corresponde'_ fue en lo único que podía pensar y ella debe de haber visto el pánico en mi rostro ya que comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla mientras me sonreía, cosa que me tranquilizó.

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces- nos acercamos lentamente hasta unir nuestros labios. La mano de Yayachan que antes tenía sujeta con la mía ahora se encontraba alrededor de mi cuello, acercándonos más aún de lo que estábamos. Levante un poco mi pierna para ponerme más cómoda, pero al hacerlo un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios, haciendo que termináramos el beso. Y es que mi pierna estaba colocada entre las suyas y al levantarla había chocado con su entrepierna.

De repente me di cuenta realmente de la situación, yayachan estaba debajo de mí con sólo una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo, nuestros senos se presionaban entre ellos a través de la tela de la ropa creando una sensación placentera. Se me hizo agua la boca sólo tenerla así, la quería para mí y eso haría.

Pasé un brazo a través de su cuello el cual no perdí tiempo en besar, haciendo que Yayachan girara su cabeza para darme más espacio mientras cerraba los ojos, pero no planeaba sólo llegar a eso. Mi mano que antes estaba en su pierna ahora se encontraba acariciando sus costados hasta que finalmente comencé a acariciar los senos de Yayachan sobre la toalla.

No podía soportar más, quería sentir su cálida piel por lo que desaté la toalla y coloqué mi mano sobre su pecho desnudo, arrancando un suave gemido de Yayachan. Masajeaba su seno y de vez en cuando jugaba con su pezón con mi mano, mientras besaba el cuello de Yayachan. Comencé a descender mis besos hasta llegar al valle entre sus dos senos, el cual comencé a lamer. Yayachan me quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó al suelo, quedando sólo en polera y falda.

Lentamente comencé a lamer uno de sus senos hasta llegar a la aureola en el, la cual succioné y mordí mientras con mi otra mano masajeaba el otro. Después pasé al otro e hice lo mismo, Yayachan tenía sus brazos en mi cuello, presionándome más a ella.

Comencé a descender lentamente, besando su abdomen y su ombligo hasta finalmente llegar a mi destino.

- Hi…Hikari!!- gritó al sentir mi lengua en ella, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, sus ojos estaba perdidos de placer mientras sostenía con fuerza la sábana entre sus manos. Se movía mucho, por lo que agarré con mis brazos su cadera para inmovilizarla.

Lamía de arriba a bajo y succionaba de vez en cuando su botón, estaba muy húmeda, lentamente metí un dedo mientras seguía la labor con mi lengua. Lo moví lentamente no quería causarle dolor alguno, pero no fue problema, por lo que decidí meter un segundo dedo.

- Ah…duele….Hika...ri- me dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior- Ah!!- comencé a lamer su clítoris para distraerla, mantuve mis dedos quietos durante un tiempo para que se acostumbrara, luego comencé a moverlos lentamente.- mmm… más…más rápido- pidió avergonzada y yo con gusto concedí su deseo, sus gemidos aumentaron en intensidad y pronto alcanzó el orgasmo.

- ¡¡¡Hikari!!!- dijo extasiada.

Lentamente me puse cara a cara con ella, se veía tan bella con sus cabellos despeinados y su cara sonrojada.

La besé, no podía aguantar las ganas. Lentamente retiré mis dedos dentro de ella a lo cual ella respondió con un quejido, coloqué mis dedos en mis labios y los comencé a succionar mientras la miraba traviesa.

- Dulce- desvió la vista avergonzada y no pude evitar reírme.

- No es justo!!- dijo con un puchero en su linda cara, de repente se sentó y yo quedé sentada encima de ella abrazándola por la cintura con mis piernas, un gemido escapó de mi boca y es que como no. Yayachan me había mordido el pezón por encima de la ropa mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y subía sus manos por mi espalda por dentro de la polera. Levantó su mirada y lo único que pude ver ahí fue deseo- ahora me las pagaras- yo lo único que pude hacer fue tragar sonoramente, en cierta forma impaciente y asustada por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Hola de nuevo!!! Hace mil años que no escribia toy un poco oxidada XD pero q mas da

Sorry por el lemon si no es lo q esperaban nunca imagine a Hikari siendo dominante pero de cierta forma me salió así XD

Es el primero q hago y me dio un poco de vergüenza hacerlo

Dpues de todo me gusta leerlo no hacerlo XD

Sorry tambien por la tardanza pero la verdad pense que no iba a seguir con esta historia de echo estaba haciendo otra pero haruka me revivio con su fic "por la noche" ta buenisimo :P

Bueno espero q les haya gustado el capitulo nos vemos


	7. Chapter 6

Note desde que vi a Hikari sentada en mi cama, que había algo raro en ella. Su mirada…nunca me había mirado de esa forma, no sabía lo que era, pero me hacía estremecer.

Jamás me hubiese imaginado que fuese de deseo, pero estar con ella sobre mi, besándome con amor y pasión, fue como un sueño, todos los sentimientos que luche por contener surgieron con fuerza.

Me estremecía a cada caricia, sentía mi cuerpo arder, sentía que mi corazón iba a explotar de amor y deseo, y sobre todo no podía dejar de llamarla.

Cuando la sentí dentro de mí, me sentí completa a pesar del dolor inicial, sentí que todo por lo que había pasado valió la pena, todo volvía a tener sentido.

Quería más y lo pedí, Hikari no me decepcionó y pronto tuve mi primer orgasmo.

La tenía encima mió, aún tenía ropa y yo estaba desnuda, _injusto_.

Me senté y ella al estar encima mío quedó sentada sobre mí, tenía sus senos enfrente de mi y no me pude contener a morder uno por sobre la ropa. Ella soltó un pequeño quejido, comencé a acariciar su espalda y descendí un poco más abajo, su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

Comencé a desabotonar su blusa dejando a la vista un sujetador blanco. A penas me podía controlar, la quería ahora.

Acaricié su estómago mientras que con mi otra mano la sostenía por la espalda, pegándola a mi cuerpo. Besé su cuello lentamente mientras mi mano subía tranquilamente por su abdomen. Aguantó la respiración anticipando lo que venía. Metí mi mano por debajo de su sujetador y comencé a jugar con se pezón, ella suspiraba notablemente sonrojada, tenía su vista nublada y los ojos semiabiertos.

Arrojé su camisa y su sujetador al suelo, sólo dificultaban mi tarea.

Atrapé uno de sus pezones con mi boca mientras que mis manos la sostenían por su pequeño trasero.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas encima de mí indicando que quería más. Levanté su falda y comencé a acariciarla por encima de su ropa interior, se podía notar que estaba muy excitada.

Movía sus caderas al compás de mis caricias, me encantaba su cara y me encantaba saber más aun que yo era quien la provocaba. Justo cuando iba a pasar a más tocaron la puerta. Nos miramos sorprendidas, nos separamos e hicimos lo que pudimos por arreglarnos, contando que ella estaba semidesnuda y yo completamente desnuda.

- ¿Quién es?- dije mientras sacaba mi pijama rápidamente del closet, mientras Hikari hacía lo que podía para ponerse su sujetador y abrocharse la camisa.

- Soy yo…Mizuna- me quedé helada y Hikari se veía visiblemente molesta- te vengo a dar algo.

Me puse el pijama rápidamente y una ves que Hikari estuvo lista abrí la puerta, pero no completamente, de manera que no se viera nada para adentro.

- ¿Qué me quieres dar?- le pregunté curiosa, ya que me di cuenta que no traía nada entre sus manos.

- Esto…- me agarró por el cuello y me plantó un beso, no reaccioné, tenía a Hikari atrás y sentía como Mizuna me empujaba dentro de la habitación seguramente buscando algo más que un beso sin saber que no estábamos solas, jamás le dije que tenía una compañera de cuarto, nunca sentí la necesidad de hacerlo.

Mizuna me sujetó por la cintura, me pegó a su cuerpo y me empezó a llevar dentro de la habitación, yo seguía sin reaccionar.

- ehemm!!!- Hikari tosió fuertemente, se veía que estaba enojada y casi se podía ver un aura asesina rodearla. Por primera vez en mi vida…tuve miedo.

Mizuna la miraba un poco molesta y sonrojada a la vez, seguramente porque nos había visto besarnos, pero aún así no me soltó y seguía unidas.

- Suéltala- dijo Hikari dulcemente, pero con un tono venenoso de fondo, Mizuna notó esto y me pegó más a ella.

- ¿Y se puede saber quien eres tú para pedírmelo?- le dijo amenazadoramente, Hikari comenzó a caminar lenta, pero seguramente hacia nosotras.

- Su novia y te juro que si no la sueltas te parto la cara- ¿escuché bien? Su novia… me siento flotar…soy tan feliz… pero a la vez estoy tan sorprendida por escuchar lo último que dijo, jamás me la imaginé como una persona violenta.

- Intenta…- le dijo Mizuna soltándome y mirando a Hikari de pies a cabeza con un sonrisa burlona. No sé como pasó, pero en menos de un segundo Mizuna se encontraba en el suelo con una mejilla roja y Hikari encima de ella jalándole el pelo.

Wow… esto no se ve todo los ideas, pensé estática, ¿Hikari peleando? Jamás me lo hubiese creído si no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos.

Ambas se tiraban el pelo revolcándose en el suelo, mientras gritaban como locas. Abracé a Mizuna por atrás y la saqué de encima de Hikari, esta se levantó y le iba a pegar aprovechando que la tenía inmovilizada cuando…

-SEÑORITAS!!!!- las tres nos quedamos congeladas, y lentamente nos volteamos a ver quien estaba en la puerta. La hermana tenía una mirada espeluznante, sentí escalofríos recorrer toda mi espalda.- ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!

- etto…- no sabíamos que responder, ¿que estábamos jugando a la lucha? Naa de todos modos no nos iba a creer.- a mi oficina AHORA!!

- ¡¡¡Si señora como usted mande!!!- dijimos las tres parándonos erguidas de un salto.

Fuimos a su oficina y estuvimos allí media hora, entre retos y gritos, al final nos dijeron que debíamos hacer trabajos extras por dos semanas y que se notificaría de inmediato a nuestros papás lo sucedido. Y que si volvía a pasar nos suspenderían.

Al final pensé que iba a ser peor, pero no pasó nada, Hikari y yo nos devolvimos a nuestro dormitorio, mientras que Mizuna se fue al suyo. Ambas no paraban de mirarse asesinamente y la verdad es que ya me traía bien incómoda la situación.

Cuando llegamos, Hikari me empujó contra la puerta y comenzó a besarme desesperadamente, nos separamos cuando ya no nos quedaba aire.

- No quiero que nadie más te bese- dijo, su cara estaba muy cerca de mi- eres sólo mía…- me volvió a besar con más ternura.

Nos fuimos a acostar y al final terminamos las dos en mi cama, ella abrazada a mí, mientras yo le hacía cariño en el pelo. Nos quedamos dormidas así, hacía mucho que no me sentía tan tranquila, tan en paz.

Al otro día, cuando me desperté no pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mi cara, Hikari estaba durmiendo encima mío con un abrace posesivo.

Aunque mi sonrisa no duró mucho al recordar que hoy día vería a Mizuna, me gustaba Hikari, pero también ella.

Sé con quien quiero estar, pero no sé si me pueda resistir a los encantos de esa chica.

Lo siento!! Me demoré mucho :/ pero es q los profes m kieren matar n trabajos XD ademas tenia 0 inspiracion

Bueno ojala que les guste aunque creo q transforme mucho a hikari con su personalidad :P ahora es toda una gata fiera!!!!XD pero q se puede hacer, hay que defender lo que es tuyo XD


End file.
